


Advice

by notgregarious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata comes to Sugawara for advice. Sugawara gives a different kind of advice than he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Hinata found Sugawara alone by the water fountain. 

“Um…Sugawara-senpai?”

“Hinata?” 

Suga turned around to see Hinata standing behind him, a red blush peeking out from under his shock of orange hair. 

“What’s the matter?” Suga asked in concern.

“Can I ask you about something?” Hinata asked, fiddling with his hands. 

He was red right up to his ears. Ahhh…a knowing smile came over Suga. It was that, wasn’t it? It had been obvious to the rest of the team for a while now, but this was the first time Hinata had come to Suga for advice about it. Suga felt a tug on his heartstrings. In a weird way, it almost felt like his child was growing up. 

“Does it have to do with Kageyama by any chance?” He asked gently.

Suga didn’t think Hinata’s face could get any redder than it already was, but he had clearly underestimated his underclassman. 

“It’s just…I know Kageyama’s used to being the one in control…and I know he has the skill to back it up… I mean…I don’t mind Kageyama being in control…and sometimes it feels really amazing…” Hinata stammered, “But I’m also a man! I also want to be in control sometimes! Ah, but maybe I’m being unreasonable…”

Hinata’s face fell as he trailed off. He looked more glum than embarrassed now. They couldn’t have…already?! Suga fought to keep his expression calm and encouraging. So maybe things with them had progress way faster than Suga had guessed, but he was a mature and responsible senpai. Even if he was feeling a little lonely that Hinata hadn’t confided in him earlier, he wasn’t about to let it affect him! 

“I don’t think you’re being unreasonable, it’s perfectly natural to want to take the lead once in a while,” Suga encouraged, clapping a hand onto his shoulder, “And as your partner, Kageyama is going to have to get used to that!”

“You really think so?” Hinata beamed.

“Yup! Just keep doing your best and I’m sure you and Kageyama will come to an understanding!” Suga smiled.

“Thanks Sugawara-senpai! I feel much better now. I’m going to talk to him about it the next time I see him!” Hinata said cheerfully, “Oh crap, I better hurry and catch him before he leaves! See ya tomorrow, Sugawara-senpai!”

“That’s great! Just make sure to be safe and use protection!” Suga called after him.

Protection? Hinata thought to himself, like kneepads?

**Author's Note:**

> Suga no, that's not what he was asking you about


End file.
